Yoshi and Peppy: Season 2
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A stupid sequel to a stupid story... might as well properly conclude it. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi finally free Peppy for his untimely fate, but now, with Vector The Crocodile tagging along, the four reptilian heroes got bigger problems on their hands... and Bowser is forced to narrate! Oh, what an awful fate!


**Yoshi and Peppy: Season 2  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Holy shit, what the fuck am I doing? Seriously, what am I doing? Why am I even doing this? I'm doing a friggin' sequel to a long gone fanfic that absolutely nobody cared about... am I insane? Yes. But because I have a bizarre case of OCD, I must complete this story, even if it makes no sense. And if you need to know how these guys are, well... Dr. Hoshi is a purple Yoshi with a white lab coat. Peppy is just a regular yellow colored Koopa on fours and with no shell whatsoever. The other stuff? You'll just have to read the crapfest that is season 1. So enjoy. No Disclaimer or any of that garbage since you all know it by now.

* * *

Last time... Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi busted into Yotonzilla's lair to free Peppy Ankylosaurus," Bowser narrated as he sipped some coffee, "And that's it. Enjoy!"

* * *

Yoshi and Peppy watched as Dr. Hoshi used his purple lightsaber to slash through Yotonzilla, causing him to fade away as particles started to disappear. Yotonzilla screamed in agony.

"No! Empire State Building, you win again!" Yotonzilla exclaimed as he was barely visible. "But I'm not... finished yet...! You must face-"

"Oh shut up!" Yoshi exclaimed as he tossed several Yoshi Eggs at Yotonzilla, killing him off for good.

Several seconds passed by as the shield encasing Peppy broke, freeing the yellow Ankylosaurus. The three dinosaurs all cheered as they hugged each other, only for Peppy to scream as the lightsaber went through his head.

"Augh! My head! Turn that damn thing off!" Peppy exclaimed, sounding like Jon Stewart feeling the pain.

Dr. Hoshi sheepishly chuckled as he turned off the lightsaber, rubbing the back of his head, sounding like Steven Colbert. "Heheh... sorry about that."

Suddenly, a normal colored female Chao appeared from a bluish warp high above them, floating in front of the three dinosaurs. "There you morons are! Do you know how long you kept Anna waiting in Station Square?"

"...Who?" Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy all replied.

The Chao sighed as she shook her head. "Oh yeah. It's been so long, you don't even know if the person's still around..." She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm Spice the Chao, and I'm here to tell you that-"

"Oh yeah, Station Square!" Yoshi exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "That's where we were supposed to go!" He then rubbed his chin. "But... why...?"

Peppy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, considering that this was essentially a rip off of a crappy obscure comic no one even remembers...?"

"Do people even remember us?" Dr. Hoshi commented as he folded his arms.

Awkward silence as Yoshi shrugged. "Well, you two sort of only exist in Yoshi Kart nowadays, so..." He remarked as he blinked.

Spice shook her head. "Gah! That's not the point! The point is-"

Suddenly, Spice was squished to her death as Lt. Gigan made the scene, poising as he faced the three dinosaurs. "Bwa ha ha! Now that I got you right where I want you, I'm going to decimate you!"

Yoshi smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, if it isn't the original character do not steal version of Gigan."

"S-shut up!" Lt. Gigan exclaimed, trembling as he knew it was true. "Just because I'm not the real deal, doesn't mean that I'm gonna stand around here being background noise!"

Peppy whistled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Speaking of background noise, what happened to May and the Chaotix?"

Vector The Crocodile ran in, panting as he looked up. "Well, Espio and Charmy decided to go find Mighty, and May..." He shrugged. "She wandered off somewhere with her Skitty."

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all looked at each other, and simply shrugged as they turned to Lt. Gigan.

"Well, there's four of us, and only one of you!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as they got into fighting stances, with Vector joining the three dinosaurs, "So prepare to get your butt blasted!"

Lt. Gigan rolled his eyes. "Pah! I don't have time for this! I have to get May-" Suddenly, Lt. Gigan was knocked out cold by Sergeant Orga, who happened to be wearing a veteran's hat and an eye patch. "Yarr! I'm tired of wasting time!" He glanced at Lt. Gigan, shaking his head. "Master Ghidorah was getting tired of waiting, so he went to look for the girl himself." He turned to the group of reptilian heroes, closing his weird hands. "And now, you four will be dealt with me personally!"

"Oh boy, here we go again!" Vector exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air.

Peppy wagged his tail back and forth, ready to strike with his tail club. "I'm ready to fight it out any time, anywhere!"

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Dr. Hoshi muttered as he closed his eyes, "I feel like the author is going to pull a dick move and suddenly end this on a cliffhanger."

Yoshi shook his head. "Just because he did that with the previous fanfic, doesn't mean he'll do it here, right?" A worried expression then appeared on his face. "...Right?"


End file.
